The Promised Love and the Destined Mission
by X'brokenprincesz'X
Summary: Can he still fulfil his mission if he discovered that the girl he already loved was the same person he is destined to kill.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **well . .umm. . This will be my first multi chapter ever . . So please minna just bear with me. . . Please enjoy yourselves.

**CREDITS: **credits goes to sweet blood for the vampire story idea . . .haha . .and to chibihandshake for the support . .

**R&R**

* * *

**The Promised Love and the Destined Mission**

"Your highness, are you ready now?" a man in black coat ask the green-haired vampire in front of him.

"Do I have any choice?" he grunted.

"But oujisama, I'm sorry; this is your father's order. He said at the very moment before he died that you should be the one to pursuit for the Sacred Mistress and convey him back to life. You should keep in your mind that this is for the Echizen family. He is asking you this to be able to conquer your family's long-time rival, the Kirihara family," he reminded him.

"Why don't you just give this job to our assassins?" Ryoma asked in annoyance.

"As I said, this is your father's order," Euji the butler concluded.

Echizen walked out of the picture, he can't stand it that he can't do anything about his situation. His father left him with no choice but to find and assassinate this Sacred Mistress. As of now, all he knows is that this errand is surely giving him a hard time.

**XxX**

Ryoma finally made up his mind and decided that he really have to do this even if it is against his will. Beside the fact that it is a _king's_ order, it is also for their clan's sake.

On that very day, he settled to leave their domain and set off to find and kill that Sacred Mistress who is a total stranger to him. Just as he was about to leave someone impeded his way.

"Tch, tch. Don't I deserve even just a simple goodbye?" Kirihara Akaya, the last person he thought he would ever see, said with an evil grin all over his face.

"Step out of my way!" Echizen bellow angrily. His fangs started to force their way out.

"Relax, I just want to play with you for a while," he quickly lurched towards Echizen. Luckily, the green-haired vampire had these great reflexes and precluded the assault.

"I will finish this once and for all!" Echizen shoved kirihara towards the ground and gave him a fistful punch on the face. Kirihara felt a hot, sticky liquid trickling from his nose. As he was about to hit kirihara again, he felt an intense pain on his left shoulder.

"Is that what you want?!" the raven-haired lad pierced his huge sharp claws on Echizen's shoulder. "Then take that!" he nudged harder and deeper on his flesh.

The emerald-haired lad flinched but paid no heed to the pain. Echizen gathered all his strength and once again strike his opponent on the face. Kirihara subconsciously released Echizen's shoulder. The young vampire seized the opportunity to give the raven-haired boy a strident elbow hit on the abdomen. Kirihara cough out blood and totally lost his consciousness.

Echizen completely left their realm and found himself in an unfamiliar place. Even though his wounds already healed, one of vampire's ability as immortals, still, the bout with Kirihara almost drained him and made him lost too much blood. Unfortunately, he can't find anyone on the street who can provide him blood.

'Blood. I need blood. Fresh blood. I need it. _Badly.' _Echizen's thought crowded his mind and after a couple of seconds his pale body collided with the cold hard ground.


	2. The First Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT.

**A/N: **Yaaayy!!! at last chapter 1 finished!! Enjoy! **R&R**

**Chapter 1: The First Encounter**

The bell rang and echoed through the whole campus. The students excitedly packed their things and soon headed to their respective homes.

"Ja ne, Sakuno-chan! See ya' tomorrow!" a pig-tail haired girl named Tomoka, cheerfully waved her hand at the auburn-headed lass in front of her who waved back as well and smiled sweetly as she watched the retreating figure of her best friend.

XxX

Sakuno is walking quietly, yet unfocused. Her mind is wandering off somewhere else, until her instincts brought her back when she stumbled over something and fell on her butt.

"Ittai!" Sakuno whined and turned around, only to witness an unbearable sight. Her eyes almost popped out of their places and her heartbeat doubled-up it's pace when she saw a horrible picture of a boy on the mere of his own blood in front of her. Sakuno subconsciously went towards the body and when she realized that he's still breathing, but in a very slow and erratic way. Finally, her senses told her to call for a cab and for an unknown reason--- bring him home.

Sakuno carefully laid down the boy's body on the soft couch, with the help of the cab driver with a 'What's-going-on-here' expression all over his face.

When the driver was gone, the first thing that came out of her mind was to search for her grandma, Sumire. However, she freaked out after remembering that her grandma was out of town for a one-week intense training with the tennis team. This means that she have to do all the chores, including taking care of the boy all by herself.

The auburn-headed lass grunted inwardly, 'Why am I doing this anyway?' she asked herself. However, when her eyes met the figure on the couch, all her exasperation were washed away. She hustled to the medicine cabinet to grab the medicine kit, towels and some unused clothes.

Sakuno went towards the body and braced herself cause she is certain that he is still bleeding by now, because the blood on his white shirt is still, somewhat fresh. However, to her surprise, wounds are all nowhere of sight. She was so puzzled, "Where does this blood came from?!" she blurted out as she examined his upper body after unbuttoning his shirt.

Though questions are still roaming around her mind, she nevertheless proceeded on wiping the bloodstains that is covering the boy's pale and cold skin. She also changed his clothes with a clean one.

Sakuno observed as the lad sleeps and was relieved when his breathing was finally back to normal. Not long after, her eyelids begun to feel heavy and she was soon brought to the land of dreams.


	3. The ice Prince

**A/N: **Sorry, for the mega late update! Please bear with me and my story, I'll try my best to update faster and I'll do all I can to make it longer than the previous chaps.

**Disclaimer: **POT is definitely not mine.

**Chapter 2: The Ice Prince**

A pair of chocolate brown orbs fluttered open, as Sakuno felt the slight movement of her pillow. Her eyes blinked cutely as she observed her surroundings and yet, she remained immobile for a while. Then, she remembered something about her "pillow". Sakuno quickly lifted her dainty little head and shifted her gaze to the mysterious lad, whose chest happened to be her "moving pillow".

Pretty shade of pink decorated her cheeks, as she found herself engaged on a staring contest with a pair of feline-like eyes. His emerald orbs are so deep and captivating, Sakuno seems lost in his eyes. She can't help but to stare not only in his eyes but to his whole face, memorizing every single bit of his feature. However, there is one notable thing that her eyes did not miss, it's his skin. The lad's skin is pretty pale, and for an ordinary human, it's strange. Just before her musings absorb her more, an unfamiliar voice brought her back to reality.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he asked on a low monotonous voice, sending shivers down her spine.

The startled brunette abruptly stood up and spoke:

"G-gomenasai! I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno a-and you're c-currently at my h-house."

Sakuno waited for a response from the young boy while unconsciously clutching the skirt of her pink dress.

The lad adjusted his position, wherein he is now sitting on the soft couch. He kept his gaze on the twin-braided girl, trailing his eyes from her head down to her toes that were tucked comfortably on a pair of pink bushy bunny slippers.

The poor brunette tensed under his intent look. Luckily, she was able to muster all of her courage to utter some words.

"A-anou . . . . M-mister, you a-are?"

"Echizen Ryoma," he replied curtly, using the same straight expressionless tone, he has earlier.

Sakuno sighed in relief as the heavy stare of Ryoma left her petite figure to scan his background. He was about to stand up when his body collapsed and fell right back at the sofa. The young girl rushed to his side to give him more support and assistance.

"Mou . . . Ryoma-kun, your body hasn't fully recovered yet. Don't overdo it, onegai . . . " she pleaded in a soft gentle voice.

Sakuno realized that she had said too much and that she even called him on his first name although they just met. As embarrassment hit her nerves, she gently released the boy's arms and quickly apologized.

"G-gomenasai, I-I didn't mean to call you that way, I'm j-just worried about your c-condition and—," she was cut off when she heard him spoke.

"Betsuni," he said nonchalantly, while resting both of his arms on the back of his head.

That single word worked like a magic that relaxed the cute brunette right on the spot. The atmosphere around her changed quickly as she begun to feel safe and comfortable around the young lad's presence. Unbeknownst to him, he had just earned the girl's full trust.

The nearly forming silence was easily swept away by a loud growl that was immediately followed by a soft giggle.

"I think, I should now prepare something to eat, Ryoma-kun must be hungry," said Sakuno, in her usual sweet caring voice that sent a wave of warm unfamiliar feeling to the boy's chest.

Ryoma fake a cough to show his agreement and to hide his embarrassment. Though he is a vampire, he was still a half-blooded one, considering the fact that his mother was a human. That's why other than the whole blood-sucking thing to quench his hunger, his body also needed a normal human food to be nourished for his full survival. So all in all, to sustain his life, blood for the vampire part and food for the human part must be kept on the list.

Ryoma watched, as the brunette cheerfully walked across the living room and went to the kitchen. From the couch where he sits comfortably, he has a perfect view of Sakuno's fragile figure. He watched her sway with her braids bouncing cutely behind her, while chopping and washing the ingredients. As he continued watching the auburn-headed lass, he suddenly found himself smiling. For Pete's sake! Echizen Ryoma, a cold-blooded vampire, renowned as the "Ice Prince" for his extreme coldness towards anybody and for his tremendous skills, does not smile. Except only, when he finished sucking blood from a young virgin lady, but it's not actually a smile, a devilish hot smirk is more appropriate to describe it. But, believe it or not, there he is, wearing a genuine smile on his handsome face. He himself can't understand why is he acting and feeling that way towards the young girl that he just met. A feeling that is a total stranger to him, a feeling that is so warm and soft, which can make his heart, skip a little. Though he is a genius, he was not able to decipher that weird feeling inside him. But, there is one thing that he is certain, that feeling is the same one which he last felt before the death of her dear mother. The same feeling that he intentionally abandoned and tried to forget and that is now unfamiliar to him. However, this maiden managed to woke up that feeling which he decided to bury in the deepest depth of his heart, and somehow he begun to feel that he has a weird connection to this girl.

"R-Ryoma-kun? A-anou, the food is ready," said Sakuno, trying to get the prince's attention, for he seemed too drifted by a deep thought.

The Emerald-haired boy twitched as he was pulled back to his senses by the maiden's voice. His cat-like eyes landed on the sweet brunette who blinked her eyes cutely while tilting her head a little the side. Curiosity found its way to the girl when he found the preoccupied prince.

A small nod was his reply after following the braided girl to the dining room. Ryoma somehow restored some of his strength, fared to carry himself, and walked steadily to the table.

They sat across each other. The two teenagers, especially Ryoma, ate to their hearts content. Though the whole meal was engulfed by silence, they both found themselves comfortable with each other's company.

**A/N: **I really hope you liked it! ^_^ thanks for reading, please bear with me till my next chapter. Arigatou!


End file.
